Dream A Lil' Dream?
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Dean and Lois are at it again.  After a night of passion, Dean leaves for a hunt and Lois has a visit from an invisible lover or was it just a dream?


**Lois: Part 2**

Lois was standing at the sink rinsing dishes and roughly shoving them into the dishwasher.

Dean was standing at the table, arms akimbo, "Lo, what do you want me to say? It's my job. I've got to go."

Lois threw a plate into the sink, smashing it in the process, "Fuck! I know it's your job Dean. But you just got back, like 2 nights ago. We just had dinner and now you're leaving? How long? How long this time?"

Dean walked around the table and placed his hands on Lois' bare shoulders, he leaned in and kissed each shoulder in turn, "I don't know. A few days. A week, maybe?"

As much as she wanted to enjoy his kisses, Lois was angry, so she shrugged her shoulders and pushed him away from her, "Okay," was all she said as she pushed past him and stalked up the stairs.

Instead of heading to their bedroom, dangerous territory right now. She and Dean had a deal that no matter what they would have sex before he left for a job and upon his return. And since he was leaving soon, the deal still held, but she was in no mood to be intimate. She was pissed and wanted to remain that way.

Lois decided a hot bath or shower or something that she could do that didn't have to do with her bedroom was in order. She figured by the time she got out Dean would be gone and she could stew in her juices until he got back, again!

Lois stood under the spray of the shower and let it wash away her pissyness.

She was lost in thought when Dean pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in the claw foot tub.

Lois rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Just go. I'm so not in the mood." She turned away from his smirk and nakedness. As pissed as she was, she couldn't deny his beauty.

"Lo," he said softly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to him, "I'm sorry. Please babe. Please." He whispered the last please in her soaking hair.

He turned her around carefully and pushed the wet hair out of her petulant face. Dean kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her pouting lips. Lois resisted at first, but the feel of his warm body next to hers melted her resolve.

She threw her arms around Dean's neck and opened her mouth to let his tongue enter her willing mouth. Lois heard him chuckle, asshole, she thought, but she didn't really care.

Dean's hands were all over her soaking wet body, making goose bumps stand up on her skin even in this steaming hot shower.

Dean gripped Lois' shoulders and turned her around, "I wanna play," he whispered in her ear.

He held her body close to his by wrapping an arm around her waist, he reached over her shoulder and grabbed the shower head off its base, "Spread 'em babe," he growled in her ear.

Lois did as she was told and moved her legs as far apart as the width of the porcelain tub would allow. Dean adjusted the water flow on the shower head to little more than a trickle and began moving the soft spray of water down Lois's breasts, teasing her nipples to erectness.

He moved the spray down her torso, then back to her breasts. Lois reached her arm up and wrapped her fingers in Dean's short hair, moaning.

Dean moved the shower head back down and directed the spray at the center of Lois's spread legs, "Ooh," escaped Lois's full lips.

"Harder, please," she breathed.

Dean laughed, "I thought you were mad at me."

With her free hand, Lois put her hand over Dean's holding the shower head and guided it closer to her erect clit. Her hips seemed to have a life of their own as she realized they were grinding on the slow trickle of water.

Knowing her need was great; Dean pulled the shower head away, Lois whined at first but then sighed with pleasure once Dean replaced the slow trickle from the shower head with a pulsing jet stream aimed at her swollen clit.

Dean tangled his fingers in Lois's long chestnut tresses, nibbling her ear lobe and moaning his own desire for her in her ear. "Cum for me, Lo."

With those words, Lois's body arched back, her head thrown back on Dean's shoulder as her orgasm moved quickly and effortlessly through her. Dean held on to Lois's body as her spasms caused her to fall forward, she grabbed the shower curtain, pulling it from its rings.

Forcefully, yet carefully, Dean turned Lois around, dropping the shower head in the process, and pushed her against the shower wall. He lifted her off her feet and held her ass in his hands. Lois reached down and guided Dean's cock into her still quivering cunt.

Lois dropped one of her legs down and stood on tip toes while Dean held her other leg around his waist. He placed one hand on the shower wall and thrust his hips slowly and carefully so as not to throw them off balance.

Lois reached up and grabbed the curtain rod to allow Dean more thrusting freedom. His mouth was on her neck, cheek, and in her ear. He too reached up and grabbed for the curtain rod, but finding this position too dangerous, he dropped his hand and Lois's leg, "Turn around."

Lois did as she was told and turned around. She placed each hand on the shower wall and stuck her ass out, like she knew he liked. Dean massaged her ass and grabbed her hips. He slid his cock slowly and easily back inside her hot tight cunt.

"Aaaah," Lois moaned.

Dean continued his long slow machinations, caressing Lois's back, reaching around and massaging her breasts, running his hand down her stomach to fondle Lois's erect clit. Her body bucked back at Dean's masterful touch. She spread her legs to allow him more access and allowing the sensual sensation over take her once again.

Lois began thrusting her ass back on Dean's cock making him chuckle but maintaining his excruciatingly slow erotic pace.

He bent and kissed her back, then leaned back and ran his hands over her creamy white skin.

Dean grabbed Lois's shoulders and turned her around. She slipped a little and Dean caught her by her elbow. Then he guided them to the floor of the tub, settling Lois on his lap. Dean grabbed Lois's face in his hands and pulled her to him. He kissed her full lips, thrusting his tongue inside her open hot mouth, her tongue meeting his, caressing and tasting him. He kissed her neck as her head thrust back, then moved his mouth down to her heaving breasts, using his teeth to nibble her silky skin.

Lois moved her hips more urgently, leaning back, and then over Dean's shoulder. She bit into the soft flesh of his neck and screamed her rushing orgasm into his skin. Lois dug her nails into Dean's scarred back with every spasm.

Dean caressed Lois's trembling body, using his hands to lift her hips up and down, guiding her motions, keeping her thrusts steady and even, even in the throes of orgasm. Lois was using her teeth to tease Dean's ear lobe and then move down his throat, licking the water droplets off his neck and down to his firm pectoral muscles.

A low moan escaped his lips. His hands entwined in Lois's long soaked tresses, brought her mouth back to his. He crushed his mouth on hers, thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he thrust his cock in her hot tight cunt.

Dean wrapped his arms around Lois's frame and pulled her closer to him as his orgasm enveloped him, his breathing heavy, his head thrown back and then forward nibbling her neck, her ear, her cheek.

He held them there on the floor of the tub, recovering from the force of each of their orgasms.

Dean tucked his head into Lois's shoulder, "Lo, I have to go."

Lois sighed, "I know."

Lois moved, stiffly, off Dean's lap, reached behind her and turned the water off. She watched, sulkily, as Dean gingerly got to his feet and stepped out of the tub.

Lois followed, drying off in the bathroom. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to their bedroom. Dean was still packing when she entered. She walked around him, ignoring him, and sank down on the bed. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until this moment. She lay down and closed her eyes without saying anything to Dean. He walked to her side of the bed and squatted down to her level. He moved a strand of hair off her face, "Still mad?"

In a sleepy voice, "Mmm hmmm."

Dean chuckled and gave Lois's ass a love tap, "Be back later, babe."

Lois and Dean were dancing in a large ballroom. Lois chuckled as the image of Dean dancing, ballroom dancing, was so out of his realm. But he was surprisingly light on his feet.

The room was large and white with round columns the size of the California Redwoods. The room was trimmed with gold filigree vines and leaves.

Somewhere in the room Lois heard a click. The sound startled her and she thought she ought to be concerned, but couldn't force herself to be.

Lois felt a weight behind her. She tried turning to see what it was, hands, gentle but firm hands, kept her facing away from the weight.

Dean was no longer dancing with her. He was leaning against one of the columns, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other. He was smiling and saying something, but she couldn't hear him.

The hands were moving over her body, soft and warm hands. The hands were soon joined by a mouth, kissing her neck, her shoulders, slowly and exquisitely moving down her back. She was held against one of the gold filigreed walls and each time she tried seeing the owner of the hands and mouth, the hands kept her at bay. Lois was still looking at Dean across the room and tried to say something to him but found her voice lost somewhere in her throat.

The hands pushed her legs open and the mouth found its way to her still sensitive and wet cunt. Another sound, a moan, tried escaping her mouth, but was again lost. Lois's hand reached to find the mysterious pleasure giver, but the hands pushed hers away.

A firm tongue was licking and tasting her cunt. She was writhing against the wall in the large, beautiful room.

The tongue found purchase with its treasure and began lightly flicking, licking, and then sucking. Lois's body bucked back as the mouth began sucking her clit. The orgasm was almost immediate, yet she couldn't scream, she was looking at Dean with her mouth open in silent screams, her eyes rolling and her body writhing uncontrollably against the wall.

The mouth was kissing her legs and ass cheeks, moving back up her back. The hands were caressing her thighs, keeping them spread. The hands gripped Lois's hips and held firm as a new player emerged. The duo of hands and mouth became a trio, hands, mouth, and cock. All invisible forces keeping her pinned to the wall and bringing her pleasure all at once.

The ram-rod cock slid smoothly and easily in Lois's hot wet tight cunt. The mouth nibbling at her ear and her neck, the hands caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples.

Another orgasm started snaking its way through her paralyzed form. Her toes pointed, her ass jutted back, she threw her hands behind her to encourage her invisible lover, again, the hands held her off. Lois grabbed for a hand hold, then reached for Dean who was still watching and smiling from across the empty room.

The sound of her ecstasy was lost in her throat, but her body revealed the strength of the orgasm, as she moved and thrusted her hips against air and rolled from side to side as far as the hands would allow. The hands became more forceful and the mouth nibbled harder on her back. The cock moved like a stevedore in and out of her throbbing cunt. The hands gripped her hips and thrust hard, making a slapping sound on her ass. The hands released their invisible grip and the cock was gone. One last kiss on her shoulder and the weight was gone.

Another click in the room should have concerned her, but the concern she should have felt for that was lost in Dean's arms as he began dancing with her again.

Lois stretched languorously on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, 7:14am. The first day alone, again, she thought, her pissy mood returning.

She sat up on the side of the bed feeling inexplicably refreshed. Flits of a dream came and went in her tired brain, but she couldn't grasp one long enough to evaluate it.

Lois realized she slept with wet hair and in the towel from the night before. She jumped up and grabbed a hair tie off the night stand, threw a pair of sweat pants and tank top on.

Lois skipped down the stairs and bounced her way to the kitchen to make a lonely breakfast. She wasn't sure why she was in such a bouncy mood. She was still pissed at Dean for leaving again, but after the sex in the tub and…something else…she thought, trying to catch the flit of that dream again, she was all at once pissy and cheery.

As she lay a few strips of bacon in the frying pan the backdoor opened. Sam's tall frame filled the door way, she smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Sam smiled back, "Good morning to you, too."

Lois laughed, "Sorry. But aren't you and Dean on a hunt?"

"Oh, that. It was a bust. He should be here any second."

The pissy side of her half and half day dissolved and she put more bacon in the frying pan. She noticed Sam staring at her and felt a little uneasy, no, not uneasy, she felt naked.

Lois turned and gave Sam a searching look, "What?"

Again, Sam laughed, "What what?"

Before she could answer, Dean walked in the kitchen. He headed straight for Lois, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a long lingering kiss, "Hi babe!"

Dean then looked at Sam, "Next time, verify the info before you send us out on a wild goose chase." Dean threw himself in a chair as Lois poured three cups of freshly brewed coffee.

Lois looked at Sam, "You got the call? I thought it was Dean." She stared at Sam for a little longer and he continued to smirk at her.

Lois turned away and checked the sizzling bacon, giving each strip a turn. Another flit of the dream returned, one she was able to grasp. Hands, mouth, cock. A sex dream.

Dean took a sip of coffee, "Where the hell did you go last night?"

Sam sniffed into his coffee cup, "For a walk. Couldn't sleep."

"You were gone for awhile. Did you hook up?" Dean smirked at his younger brother.

Sam smiled broader, "Yeah, you could say that."

Dean laughed, "That's my boy. Details, bro, details."

Sam glanced over his brother's shoulder at Lois's round ass in the tight sweats, "Nah, it seems like a hot, horny, dream now."

Dean laughed, "Always knew you were still having wet dreams, Sammy."

Lois gasped and spun staring dumbstruck at Sam's knowing smile.


End file.
